Still I Miss You Somehow
by toysrusgirl
Summary: A chaptered HP songfic based on the song “From the Bottom of My Broken Heart”. It’s HarryHermione. (PG just in case)
1. You Wrecked the Girl

Still I Miss You Somehow  
  
  
  
S: A chaptered HP songfic based on the song "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" – Britney Spears. It's Harry/Hermione.  
  
AN: This is really long so I broke it down to chapters.. I've actually never seen a chaptered songfic so if this is abnormal… well, forgive me, but I want to get it up really fast. I'm not a huge fan of Britney but I don't despise her either. Try to be neutral about the artist when you review, oui? Merci. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & the related characters (J. K. Rowling does). I don't own the song (Britney Spears does). Everything else (writings, ideas, etc.) belongs to me unless stated otherwise.  
  
*  
  
(D) text (/D) = dreams  
  
(F)~ text ~(/F) = flashbacks  
  
(L) text (/L) = lyrics  
  
"text" = spoken  
  
[text] = thoughts  
  
*   
  
Chapter 1 You Wrecked the Girl  
  
(L) "Never look back," we said  
  
how was I to know I'd miss you so? (/L)  
  
"Harry…"  
  
Although the fire in the Gryffindor common room crackled and beamed merrily, the heat did not quite reach the frail girl kneeling in front of it.  
  
Like all sad stories go, no one saw past her collected and independent exterior.  
  
Her straightened shoulder-length brown hair is gathered into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck, clearly revealing her lack of desire to spend more than the bare minimum time on her physical appearance.  
  
The plain, fitted white tee-shirt she wore beneath her robes is only one of the many she possesses. Clearly she wasn't one to oppose the boring dress code.  
  
One look at her book bag would reveal two-inch binders for each of her classes, filed and labeled neatly in the small, practical handwriting (which, when compared, made Parvati Patil's heart-dotted notes look overly cluttered). Her roommates often whisper about having seen her casting a spell on her bag to make it roomier.  
  
At any other given time, Hermione would've been considered the most-envied girl. Every girl in Hogwarts knew that she'd look quite stunning had she paid a bit more attention to her looks. It's common knowledge that she possessed the will to work hard and a born-to-be-intelligent mind. Above all this, what the others envied was her aura of confidence. She had long lost the bent, tired posture and now carried herself with a regal—but not snobbish—air. It seemed like nothing would ruffleor trouble Hermione Granger (with the occasional exception of her slight blush that refused to leave her alone whenever a teacher praised her).  
  
Now, kneeling in front of the fire, she made quite an odd picture. Putting aside the shock that she wasn't studying, knitting, or designing posters for S. P. E. W., there was something strange about the way she hugged herself tightly.  
  
(L) Loneliness up ahead,  
  
emptiness behind  
  
Where do I go? (/L)  
  
Her tightly shut eyes opened. Tears almost hid the fearful look she had. Had anyone been in the room with her then, they would've seen how vulnerable she was.  
  
(L) And you didn't hear   
  
all my joy through my tears   
  
all my hopes through my fears   
  
did you know… (/L)  
  
Unaware of her own actions, she reached for the flames.  
  
(L) …still I miss you somehow? (/L)  
  
"Ouuch."  
  
A small gasp escaped her mouth as she pulled her hand away.  
  
Then she smiled wryly at her slightly burnt fingers.  
  
Physical pain.  
  
It cannot compare.  
  
Her unharmed hand went to her chest and felt the beating of her own heart.  
  
(L) From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
  
you were my first love, (/L)  
  
A confused look flashed over her face.  
  
(L) you were my true love (/L)  
  
It was followed by a clash of hurt and faint happiness as she recalled the happiness that she once had.  
  
(F)~  
  
Halloween. She surprised everyone when she dressed up as a very common character—a fairy tale princess. But that was only because she volunteered to pass out sweets at an orphanage.  
  
When she had returned to the common room late at night, exhausted and grumpy, Harry was there. He had been hitting himself with wakefulness charms to stay up for her. He stood up the moment she walked in.  
  
"Harry? Why are you up so late?"  
  
He smiled and handed her a cup of hot cocoa. "What do you think?"  
  
Hermione's heart banged and pounded within her. "I can't guess." She lied as she sat down on the couch next to him and sipped the warm drink.  
  
"Well, I've finally realized my love for my Potions master and I want to study to get on his good side." He said seriously.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Whhhat?" He looked very innocent.  
  
"Harry…" she started warningly, but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Unable to hold back, she gave him a giant hug.  
  
"Argggggh you're stronger than a football player."  
  
Hermione pulled away, with an offended but amused look. "Football players don't wear princess dresses."  
  
"You don't usually wear them either." Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermione smirked. "They're kinda fun to wear. Want to try it on?"  
  
Harry yelped. "No way!"  
  
They broke out a pillow fight as the paintings of famous Gryffindor alumni looked disapprovingly down at them.  
  
When they finally calmed down from the tugging, throwing, and pushing, Harry was buried by the extra pillows that Hermione summoned into the room. She sat on the giant pile and giggled.  
  
"Giving up yet?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
There was no sound from beneath the pillows.  
  
"HARRY? Are you ok?"  
  
She was gripped by fear. What if she had suffocated him? She frantically threw aside the giant pillows.  
  
  
  
"BOO!"  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
In a matter of seconds a startled Hermione was pinned to the ground by a triumphant Harry.  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione blushed. She took a few deep breaths and suddenly sat up. An unaware Harry toppled over, and Hermione started tickling him.  
  
"ahahahahh Her-ahahahahahahaha-Hermi-ahahahahahahaha-no-stop—ahahahahah-Herm-own-ninny get your hands off me!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Harry laughed helplessly.  
  
Hermione was aching from laughter herself and finally stopped and rolled over, still gasping hysterically at the sight of him.  
  
When they picked themselves up from the ground and sat on the couch, Harry looked silently at Hermione. She shifted closer to him.  
  
"Not mad at me are you?"  
  
"Never…"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You look very nice in that dress."  
  
Hermione blushed but looked up right into Harry's face. She smiled happily. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously." He said softly.  
  
She touched her nose with his and looked at him.  
  
He slipped his arms around her and the two closed in the distance between them to share a simple but sweet moment.  
  
The portraits allowed small mutters of excitement to run through them.  
  
"Aww. They're kissing."  
  
~(/F)  
  
A lonely, small tear made its way down her face. Her face had dreamy and pained expressions locked together, and her mind did not race as it usually did. She felt… blank. Really, honestly, blank.  
  
(L) from the first kisses to the very last rose (/L)  
  
She blinked a few times, then shook her head, as if trying to regain her thoughts.  
  
(L) from the bottom of my broken heart   
  
even through time may find me somebody new   
  
you were my real love   
  
I never knew love   
  
'til there was you   
  
from the bottom of my broken heart (/L)  
  
"Harry… Harry Harry Harry…" she whispered.  
  
*  
  
AN: What happened? What did Harry do? Chapter 2 coming up! Review & tell me what you think *scared* it's my first songfic... 


	2. Believe Me

Still I Miss You Somehow  
  
  
  
S: A chaptered HP songfic based on the song "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" – Britney Spears. It's Harry/Hermione.  
  
AN: Alright, Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews... they encourage me to keep me writing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & the related characters (J. K. Rowling does). I don't own the song (Britney Spears does). Everything else (writings, ideas, etc.) belongs to me unless stated otherwise.  
  
*  
  
(D) text (/D) = dreams  
  
(F)~ text ~(/F) = flashbacks  
  
(L) text (/L) = lyrics  
  
"text" = spoken  
  
[text] = thoughts  
  
*   
  
Chapter 2 Believe Me  
  
Harry paced.  
  
He has no idea what to think. He felt like he had just ate a bolgart-flavored EveryFlavor bean. He was scared, disgusted, and confused.  
  
(F)~  
  
"Harry---"  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"No, you don't---"  
  
"I SAID, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, HERMIONE!"  
  
A soft gasp escaped her... then stunned silence followed.  
  
"Harry... if you'll just---"  
  
"No. Go away. GO AWAY."  
  
~(/F)  
  
(L) "Baby," I said,   
  
"please stay.   
  
Give our love a chance for one more day"   
  
we could have worked things out   
  
taking time is what love's all about (/L)  
  
(F)~  
  
She softly whispered. "Do you mean that?" She was so quiet he couldn't tell how she was feeling.  
  
"Yes. Go away. Get out of here. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Alright." She breathed. "I will. But don't expect me to come back."  
  
Something about her words tugged at his heart. He wants to say something... but he doesn't know how to start. He turned around... only to see the corner of her robes disappear around the stairway up to the girls' dormitories. Her familiar steps faded off.  
  
~(/F)  
  
(L) But you put a dart   
  
through my dreams   
  
through my heart  
  
and I'm back where I started again   
  
never thought it would end (L)  
  
(F)~  
  
He ran out of the common room, rushed through the halls, and walked out of the Hogwarts castle. He looked around... then sat down and breathed heavily. He wanted to do something... to occupy his mind.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" He yelled hoarsely.  
  
As the broom flew into his hand, his heart jerked in pain as he remembered who had helped him master the Summoning Charm. He shook his head. No, no.  
  
[Stop thinking about her. She... she isn't who you think she is.] He thought angrily.  
  
He flew to the Qudditch fields. He did loops. He speeded aimlessly up and down, forcing himself to think about the fresh chilliness of the morning.  
  
He jetted straight up to the skies, back down, left, right, figure eights, dips, and every possible turn he knew. He closed his eyes and trusted himself to know the fields well enough to not crash. As soon as he closed his eyes, those words flooded back to him.  
  
But don't expect me to come back.  
  
Don't expect me to come back.  
  
To come back.  
  
Come back. Come back.  
  
They echoed loudly in him.  
  
He opened his eyes and yelled out in frustration.  
  
A pretty voice suddenly came from behind him.  
  
"What's wrong? You were flying so well!"  
  
Harry yelped in surprise as he realized that Cho had flew up behind him.  
  
She giggled. "I heard you broke up with your GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Before Harry could respond, she flew up close to him.  
  
"You know I always liked you."  
  
"You do?" was all Harry could get out.  
  
The two did not that their brooms are hovering closer to the ground... and that... Hermione came walked up to the field and quickly hid behind a bench the moment she saw them.  
  
"Of course... you're nice-" she winked and he frowned"- you're Quidditch captain, you're cute, and-" she giggled again "you seem to like me!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open and promptly closed again. [What!?]  
  
Hermione, seeing this, angrily thought, [He's more than that, you little... he's not just 'nice', he's kind to everyone, he lends Neville a pencil practically every day, knowing perfectly well that absent minded boy will promptly lose it. He's humurous and always makes everyone laugh. He brings everyone up from the worst of moods. He's Quidditch captain because he worked hard at it. He's cute alright... but his personality is much, much more. You sum him up as 'nice, quidditch captain, and cute'?]  
  
Cho leaned forward and brushed her lips on his ear as she asked flirtaciously, "Well, don't you?"  
  
Harry was about to pull back, but Cho, apparently being an airhead, did not realize his resentment at her overly confident attitude. She slid her hands around his face and giggled again. "I knew you did!" she said in her loud and excited voice.  
  
Hermione gasped audibly, but not loud enough for Harry or Cho to hear. [Harry likes... her? I thought she was an infatuation he got over in the fifth year... Harry...]  
  
(L) From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
  
you were my first love,   
  
you were my true love   
  
from the first kisses to the very last rose   
  
from the bottom of my broken heart   
  
even through time may find me somebody new   
  
you were my real love   
  
I never knew love   
  
'til there was you   
  
from the bottom of my broken heart (/L)  
  
Suddenly, catching both Harry and Hermione by surprise, Cho threw her arms around Harry and pressed her lips against his cheek. He falls off his broom onto the ground, with her on top of him. Over Cho's shoulder, Harry finally noticed Hermione, who broke down and ran away from the field.   
  
Pushing Cho off, he got up and ran after Hermione.  
  
Cho slid on the ground and immediately started wailing, until she realized that there was no one in sight to hear her.  
  
~(/F)  
  
[Is it possible that she really didn't do anything wrong? Should I have listened to her when she tried to explain? That expression... when she ran off...]  
  
Harry started paced again, but realized he had nowhere to go. Everyone had now returned from breakfast and is crowding around the portrait hole.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Hey, why can't we go in?"  
  
"Let me through!"  
  
Yes, Harry had been standing outside the portrait for the last ten minutes...  
  
... for Hermione had conjured up a Locking Charm too strong for any student to break open.  
  
Inside, Hermione stared into the fire... memories continued to haunt her as she sat as she had for the last ten minutes...   
  
(L) You promised yourself   
  
but to somebody else   
  
and you made it so perfectly clear   
  
still I wish you were here (/L)  
  
*  
  
AN: So Hermione is broken up. But what did she do? What is the explanation that Harry refused to hear? Sorry if this chapter seems kind of dull. Don't fall asleep on me... please review and tell me! I have half of the next chapter ready and I'm thinking it'll probably be the last. 


End file.
